


💎【（ABO）克拉的心机日常】①③

by linweiwan



Category: carat - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linweiwan/pseuds/linweiwan





	💎【（ABO）克拉的心机日常】①③

明浩闻到车里越来越浓郁的红提香味，自己的腺体也疯狂跳动。“司机，麻烦去xx酒店。”英熙用手指死死的掐住自己的手心，力道大得都能让手心血淋淋一片。明浩凑近英熙的腺体，发现还残留着薰衣草信息素味道，自己无法覆盖缓解英熙的发情。  
明浩拿出英熙包里的房卡，这张卡昨天英熙告诉他是平时应急用的。明浩快速解锁关门，英熙的手一直在滴着鲜血，明浩闻着红提味道也被撩拨的满脸通红。英熙死死咬住下唇不肯出声，明浩把她抱进浴缸，放上温水，试图让英熙冷静。  
英熙在水中扭动，衣服被水沾湿勾勒出曼妙的线条，腺体越发滚烫。明浩尽量不去看英熙，关上门寻找有没有信息素收集器。按了几次没有运作，“艹”明浩低骂一声。  
明浩感觉到自己的信息素也被撩拨地越来越浓，英熙在浴室里的嘤咛让明浩小腹发紧。“该死。”“咚”明浩强忍欲望进入浴室，发现英熙已经滚落在地上，领口已经被扯的大开，露出胸前的美景。明浩想要抱起英熙，却被英熙一把抱住腰。英熙不自知的扭动把明浩本就在信息素影响下的欲望更加激发，“乖，下去。”明浩沙哑的奶音成了烟嗓，更加魅惑。  
“我难受～”英熙撩人而不自知，只知道跟随身体的感觉不停扭动。“你！”明浩感觉自己已经被刺激到发情期提前，整个人全被汗水洗了一遍。“你知道我是谁吗？” “小八～”  
明浩被英熙一声带着魅意的小八彻底刺激地眼红，抱着英熙倒在大床上。“我是谁？” “小八～唔”明浩已经顾不得温柔，信息素的刺激导致他霸道而凶狠，吻住英熙的力道之大。英熙的舌头与明浩一同嬉戏，此时空气中充满麦香味信息素。  
英熙的红提味信息素因为英熙身体的放松而被彻底释放，红提味信息素代替了麦香味信息素。明浩此时双眼通红，顾不得温柔，沿着英熙的脖子种下一朵朵红梅，在锁骨上留下自己的痕迹。  
英熙身上的衣服被明浩剥去，明浩压着英熙扯下自己的衬衫。两人坦诚相见，英熙不知是冷还是信息素的刺激，主动贴近明浩的胸肌。“嘶”明浩忍不住胸前柔软的刺激，含起殷红挑逗着。“啊”英熙拱起背脊，身材的姣好在明浩眼前更加魅惑。  
英熙迷蒙的双眼，明浩忍住爆炸的欲望，慢慢伸手安抚。  
甬道外已经湿润，明浩慢慢用手指进入。“啊疼！”英熙受到刺激猛地一缩。“嘶”  
明浩被弄得吸气。明浩耐着性子慢慢扩展，在英熙已经不再喊疼的时候慢慢进入。“你快点”英熙难耐的扭动着，“那我就满足你。”明浩加快了速度，撞击让英熙眼泪不断“你轻点，唔”英熙躺在床上似乎整个人都挂在明浩身上，贴近让明浩的思维不受控制。  
英熙的生殖腔已经打开，明浩让英熙坐在身上，慢慢往下压“啊嗯”英熙趴在明浩身上不住的喘气。明浩感觉自己被挤的难受，开始慢慢动。英熙不满足，一直扭动着身体，明浩心痒难耐，加快速度，英熙趴在明浩身上，全身泛着粉红色。  
从黑夜到了白天，英熙晕了过去，明浩把未来可能孕育生命的东西交给英熙。


End file.
